Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: A Rip in Time
by UltimateShadic
Summary: One day, a human boy named Shinji wakes up as a Chimchar! Befriending a Treecko, the duo form a rescue team. Now they must face many challenges, and try to discover how Shinji became a Pokemon! Chapter 4 up
1. The Rescue Team!

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: A Rip in Time

Chapter 1: The Rescue Team

"Hey. You. You okay?" A voice called. "Hello? I know you're alive, wake up." Shinji opened his eyes slowly. He was really sleepy. "C'mon mom, just a few more minutes…" He yawned. "Mom? Hate to break it to ya, man, but no way in heck am I your mother." At that, Shinji's eyes shot open. There, standing over him, was a Treecko. "Wha- What?" Shinji gasped. He leapt back. "AH! A TALKING POKEMON!" The Treecko gave him a look. "Um…No duh, considering you're a Pokemon. Of course we can talk." Shinji froze like a statue. Pokemon? What was this weird Treecko talking about? Then he noticed his reflection in the pond next to him. It wasn't his normal, teenage self…The reflection was a Chimchar! "WHAAAAAT?!" Shinji cried. He ran around in circles, panicking. "NO! I CANT BE A POKEMON! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!!" Treecko grabbed him by the arm. "Whoa, buddy, calm down!" He said. "Sheesh! What the heck is wrong with you?"

Shinji rapidly explained how he was a human and definitely NOT supposed to be a Chimchar. Treecko burst out laughing. "Human? Hahahaha! That's a good one!" Chimchar frowned. "I can see why you don't believe me, looking like this…" He said sadly. "Aw, c'mon buddy, don't look so down." Treecko said with a grin. "Who knows, maybe you ARE a human! I mean, its not like a human becoming a Pokemon is impossible!" Shinji gave him a look. "It ISNT?" Treecko shook his head. "No way! In fact, our world was SAVED by a human who became a Pokemon one time! You see, a meteor was going to hit the Earth, and destroy us all! But a young Bulbasaur, who was actually a human, ascended into the heavens to visit Rayquaza and have him save us all! After besting Rayquaza in a battle, the giant Pokemon agreed to save the world. Firing a Hyper Beam into the sky, the meteor was destroyed and the world was saved! And that's the story of the mighty human who became a Pokemon to save us all."

"Wow." Shinji said. He had never heard that story before! But then again, he was human, and how were humans supposed to know that a Pokemon saved the world? "Hey, maybe I came here for a reason like that!" Shinji said. Treecko grinned. "Maybe, if you ARE a human." Suddenly, they both heard someone calling for help. "It sounds like someone's in trouble!" Treecko said. "C'mon, we have to go see, bud!" He took off. Shinji chased after him. "Okay! But for future reference, my name is Shinji, not bud!" Shinji said as they ran. Treecko smiled. "Nice to meetcha! I'm Treecko." Soon, they arrived. They saw an Electivire standing near a hole in the ground, panicking. "What's wrong, Mrs. Electivire?" Treecko asked. "Its my baby, Elekid!" Mrs. Electivire sobbed. "There was an Earthquake a little while ago, and this hole opened up! And my little boy fell in!" "Don't worry! We'll save him! Right Shinji?" Treecko asked. Shinji nodded. "Right!" "Oh, thank you!" Mrs. Electivire sobbed. "Alrighty Shinji! Lets…" Treecko began. Then, he grabbed Shinji's arm and dove in. "…GOOOOO!" He shouted as they fell.

The two landed with a thud a few miles down. "Ow." Shinji said. "This way!" Treecko said. He ran down a tunnel. "H-Hey! WAIT FOR ME!" Shinji called, taking off after his friend. He followed Treecko into a large chamber, where there was a sleeping Oddish. "Ssh!" Treecko whispered. "We have to be quiet! All the Pokemon that live in caves like this are driven mad by the natural disasters!" Shinji wanted to know what Natural Disasters Treecko was talking about, but he decided to save that for another time. The quietly tiptoed past the Oddish. Suddenly, it woke up. It jumped up and tackled Shinji. Shinji didn't know how to fight back, so he just wrestled with it for a while, then he got mad. He felt like his stomach was on fire. He opened his mouth and yelled instinctively, "EMBER!" A blast of fire shot out of his mouth and burned Oddish. Oddish screamed in pain and fell over, dead. "Whoa." Treecko said. "You're tough." Shinji wiped a burning piece of ash off his face. "I guess so." He said. He took off down another tunnel. "WAIT!" Treecko called.

They traveled through the second floor of the dungeon. They spotted something moving. Then, it was revealed to be an Aipom. Aipom turned to face them, then launched itself at them with an evil look on its face. Treecko jumped towards it and slapped it in the face with his tail, yelling out "POUND!" Aipom hit the wall with a sickening crunch and landed on the ground. "Good thing that these dungeon dwellers don't live long any way or I'd feel guilty." Treecko said. Seeing Shinji's confused look, he said, "If you live in a dungeon, you have to adapt to it. And adapting takes time and shortens your lifespan. Well, for dungeon dwellers at least, since there's never a lot to eat here." Shinji understood. They kept moving.

They reached the final floor. Elekid was sitting on a rock, crying silently. "Elekid!" Treecko said. "We're here to help you!" Elekid screamed, "NO! DON'T SAY ANYTHING!" He clamped a hand over his mouth and whispered, "He'll come back!" "Who's he?" Shinji asked. The room started shaking. "I think we're about to find out!" Treecko cried. With a loud boom, a part of the wall shattered to reveal a Cranidos with red eyes. "A Cranidos?" Treecko said in surprise. "Oh, I get it! It must have been hibernating down here, and its thousand year sleep was interrupted by the earthquake!" Then Cranidos charged, with a demonic sounding cry of "HEADBUTT!" It rammed Treecko, sending him flying into a wall. "YEEOWCH!" Treecko yelled. "He nearly broke a bone!" He ran up to the Cranidos and swung his tail, which sent seeds flying from it onto Cranidos. The seeds planted on him and rapidly grew. "ABSORB!" Treecko yelled. Cranidos glowed green as its HP was sapped by the seeds and transferred to Treecko.

Shinji charged and yelled "EMBER!" His blast of fire hit Cranidos, leaving burn marks all over the ancient Pokemon. "RAAAAAAAGH!" It roared in pain. Its skull suddenly started to glow multicolor. He yelled "ZEN HEADBUTT!" And rammed Shinji. Shinji yelled in pain as the attack made contact, but he also took the opportunity Cranidos had unsuspectingly given him! "CLOSE-RANGE EMBER!" Shinji said. He fired an Ember at Cranidos, and since he was gripping Cranidos' skull, the attack did more damage. Cranidos yelled even louder. "POUND!" Treecko yelled, running over and smacking Cranidos with his tail. With a cry of pain, Cranidos flew to the other end of the room and crashed into the wall, filling the room with dust. "Did we cough win?" Treecko called. "I cough don't know! cough" Shinji said. The dust cleared, and the duo saw…Cranidos, lying in a pile of rubble. Instead of being dead, it was snoring, sleeping like a baby. "Huh. I guess defeating it put it back into its sleep." Shinji said. Elekid hopped off of the rock it was sitting on and ran over. "That was so cool!" He said gleefully to them. "Gee, thanks kid!" Treecko said with a smile.

"Thank you thank you thank YOU!" Mrs. Electivire cried. She was gripping Elekid tightly. The duo had just exited the dungeon, giving Elekid back to his mother. "Aw, it was nothing." Treecko said. "Are you kidding me?" Elekid cried. "Momma, they actually had to defeat this mean old Cranidos to save me! Bam! Pow! They defeated it in no time! You shoulda seen it!" Mrs. Electivire gasped. "My my! You had to go through that just to save my little boy? I owe you at least a reward!" She handed them a few Oran Berries and 15 Poke. "I know this isn't much, but its all I have right now." She said. "That's okay." Treecko said. "We're just happy we could help!" Shinji finished. "Thanks again, boys!" Mrs. Electivire said as she left.

"So, Shinji…What are you going to do now?" Treecko asked. "Huh?" Shinji asked. "I mean, you're a human, and you don't know how to become one again, so what are you gonna do now?" Treecko said. "I don't know…" Shinji said sadly. "Well, I know what you should do." Treecko said. "You see, with all these natural disasters that have been happening, lots and lots of Pokemon are in trouble and need help. So, the Pokemon of the world got together and decided to form Rescue Teams, made specifically to help Pokemon in need. You see, it has been my life long dream to be on a Rescue Team. And I'd like YOU to form a team with me!" "Me?" Shinji asked, surprised. "Yeah!" Treecko said. "We're friends, and you're really tough! So what do you say? Partners?" He extended a hand. Shinji considered this. He didn't know what to do with his life as a Pokemon, and the way he saw it he probably would never become human again, so…"What the heck." Shinji said happily. "Partners." He shook Treecko's hand.

**And so begins the legacy of Shinji and Treecko, Team Firegrass! Next time, Shinji and Treecko embark on their next rescue mission…And discover someone who may know how Shinji became a Pokemon! All next time, on PMD: A Rip in Time!**


	2. First Mission

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: A Rip in Time

Chapter 2: First Mission!

Shinji sat in school, sitting in his desk, writing on a paper. But for some reason he couldn't grip the pen right. "Ugh! What is wrong with this pen?" He grumbled. Suddenly he noticed his hand was different, and his arm was coated with Orange fur. "What?! NO!" He cried. Everyone turned. "Hey look! Shinji is a Chimchar!" One of them laughed. Everyone, including the teacher, burst out laughing. "Hey Shinji! Since you're a monkey, are you gonna fling poo at all of us?" One of them said. Everyone laughed louder. "Wait! No! Stop laughing! I…I can explain…!" He cried. "Hey, Shinji! Wake up Shinji!" A voice called.

Shinji awoke with a start. He looked around. This wasn't school…It was Treecko's house, his Rescue Team base. Treecko stood over him. "You okay man? You're all pale, and you were muttering in your sleep." He sounded worried. Shinji explained the dream. "What? They made fun of you?" Treecko said. He giggled. "Although, that poo comment was kinda funny." A vein throbbed in Shinji's forehead and he punched Treecko. "OW!" The lizard cried, a lump forming on his head. Treecko got back up. "Okay, forget it. But c'mon! Today was the day we were going to become an official team!" "How do we do that?" Shinji asked. "Simple! We just go see the village elder, Elder Blastoise, and if he deems us worthy, he'll give us our rescue team equipment! Its sorta like a test." Treecko said. He noticed Shinji was gone. He wheeled around to see Shinji already heading off into Pokemon Square. "H-hey! WAAAAAAIT!" Treecko cried, taking off after his friend.

The duo stopped at a large pond, where Blastoise sat in the water napping. He was obviously old; he had a beard growing. Treecko hopped across some stepping stones to Blastoise and said, "Hello? Elder?" He shook the Blastoise lightly. The elderly turtle woke with a surprised grunt. "What? Oh, its you Treecko." He yawned. "So, I suppose you're here to become a rescue team?" "Yessir!" Treecko and Shinji said, eagerly. "Very well." He said. He was silent for a moment, then asked, "What do you hope to accomplish as a team?" "To aid Pokemon in need everywhere, sir!" The duo said. "And when will you aid them?" Blastoise asked. "Whenever it is needed!" The duo responded. "Very good answers, boys." Blastoise said with a smile. "I now make you official." He held up a crate that had been sitting on another rock, and handed it to them. "Those are all the things you will need." He said. "Thanks, elder!" The duo said, heading back to their base.

Later, the pair had donned blue scarves with the badge of a rescue team pinned to them. "Alright!" Treecko cheered. "My dream's come true!" Suddenly a noise made them go outside. They saw a Pelipper land on their mailbox and put something in it before flying away. "Oh boy! Our first mission!" Treecko said gleefully. He ran over to the Mailbox and took the letter out. He read it aloud. "_Dear Rescue Team, I need help! I am trapped on the fifth floor of the Sunset Ridge dungeon. I urgently require help! There is a 17 Poke reward!_" "Okay! Time to go help someone in need!" Treecko said determinedly. "Right!" Shinji said. The pair took off, headed for Sunset Ridge.

The two arrived at the dungeon at Sunset. "I see why they call it sunset ridge!" Panted Shinji. "You arrive at sunset!" "Aw, quit complaining." Treecko said. "We have a mission." He headed in. Shinji headed in after him. Inside, it was actually really bright. "I guess at sunset its easy to see in here." Shinji said. "Well duh." Treecko said. "Why else would it be called Sunset Ridge?" Shinji rolled his eyes. Suddenly a Magnemite flew out from behind a rock. With a cry of "SPARK!" It fired an electric blast at Team Firegrass. The two ducked out of the way. "Whoa!" They cried. Magnemite continued firing random attacks everywhere. Treecko snuck up behind it and hit it with Pound. Magnemite flew out the entrance and rolled down the slope(which was very rocky and steep) with a cry of "MOMMY!"

On floor 2, Shinji and Treecko didn't see any Pokemon...Until a Geodude leapt out at them. "ROCK THROW!" It yelled, tossing rocks at the two. A rock hit Shinji. Shinji yelled in pain. "AAGH! He nearly broke my arm!" He shouted. Treecko jumped up and yelled "Absorb!" He absorbed Geodudes HP. Geodude slumped over, finished. Treecko and Shinji jumped down the hole leading to the third floor.

Two floors later, the two arrived at their destination. A Torchic sat in a corner, looking scared. "Stay away!" She cried. The two looked confused, until they saw a Gastly floating over Torchic! "EMBER!" Shinji shouted, firing a blast of fire at the ghost. The ghost hit the dirt as it was burned. It sank through the ground and disappeared. "Where'd it go?" Shinji asked. Suddenly it popped out of the ground in front of Treecko and called "NIGHT SHADE!" He fired a beam at Treecko. "AAAH!" Treecko yelled. He tripped and fell. Shinji growled in anger and charged at Gastly. "SCRATCH!" he yelled, slashing at Gastly. To his surprise, his claws passed right through. Gastly laughed and said, "That tickled!" "_That's right!_" Shinji thought. "_Ghosts are immune to normal type attacks!_"

Shinji backed up. He paused, then said, "FIRE SPIN!" A blast of fire, going in a spiral motion, his Gastly. "AAAAH!" Gastly screamed. It sank to the ground slowly. Treecko got up and yelled "Bullet seed!" He fired a hail of seeds from his mouth at Gastly. The ghost wailed in fear and pain and slowly vanished.

"See you in the afterlife, jerk." Shinji said, glaring at where Gastly had been a moment before. He and Treecko walked over to Torchic. "Okay Torchic, lets go." Shinji said. Torchic nodded and followed them. On the way home, since it was a long walk, they chatted for a while. Eventually they came to the topic of Shinji being a human. "Whoa, you're a human? Cool." Torchic said. "Hey, if you need answers, I know who you could ask." They stopped. "Who?!" Shinji asked urgently. "You could ask the Great Meditite." She replied. "He's a psychic. He knows like, everything!" "Where does he live?" Treecko asked. "On Mt. Spiral, at the summit." Torchic said. "Thanks for the tip." The pair said. They walked the rest of the way in silence, thinking about what Torchic had said.

When they got home, Shinji said, "Can you believe it? Someone who actually might know how I became a human!" Treecko nodded. "Yeah. I think we should go to Mount Spiral tomorrow and see this Great Meditite." "Good idea." Shinji said. They both laid down on the floor in two respective piles of leaves they used as beds. Tomorrow would be a very important day, and they were both eager.

**Next time, Team Firegrass sets off for Mount Spiral. But before they get there, they are asked to take on a escort mission! Now, with a Pokemon that they need to escort tagging along, will they actually make it through Mount Spiral?**


	3. Mt Spiral ho! Legend of Shock Canyon!

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: A Rip in Time

Chapter 3: Mount Spiral ho! The Legend of Shock Canyon!

Shinji awoke early. He walked over to where Treecko slept and shook his friend. "Hey. Treecko. We gotta go." He said. Treecko yawned. "What? We're leaving now?" He asked. "Uh huh." Shinji replied. "Mount Spiral is far away, so if we leave now we should make it by lunchtime." Treecko got up. "Fine. Even though its only midnight, I suppose it would be good to leave now." The two packed up everything they needed and set off.

It was about 8:00 AM, and the duo was walking through a forest. "Mount Spiral is pretty close now!" Shinji said cheerfully. "Did you two say you're going to Mount Spiral?" A voice asked. They turned around to see a Croconaw. "Yeah." Treecko asked. "And are you two a rescue team?" Croconaw asked. "Yes." Shinji and Treecko replied. "Then please, I need your help!" Croconaw said. "Okay. What's the problem?" Shinji asked. "You see, I want to go to Mt. Spiral to see the Great Meditite as well. He borrowed something from me last time I was there, and its really precious to me, so I need it back. But I've heard that a really scary and powerful Pokemon has made his home in Shock Canyon, which is directly on the way to Mt. Spiral, so I'm afraid to go by myself." Croconaw explained. "Please, help me!"

Shinji and Treecko exchanged hesitant glances. This Croconaw seemed familiar somehow, and dragging another Pokemon along could slow them down. But as a Rescue Team, they had sworn to aid every Pokemon in need. Shinji nodded. "Okay. Come on Croconaw, we've gotta get moving." He took off, with Treecko following. As they ran on ahead, Croconaw's happy smile turned into an evil smirk. "Fools." He said to himself. Then he followed.

Shinji, Treecko, and Croconaw stopped at the edge of Shock Canyon. "Wow…It sure is deep." Treecko gulped. Shinji nodded. "Well, we have to get through it…" He jumped off the edge onto the nearest ledge, and started hopping down the canyon wall. Treecko followed. Croconaw put his evil smirk back on as he hopped down. Soon, they reached the bottom. "I-Isn't it kind of creepy how there are no Pokemon down here?" Stammered Treecko. Suddenly, a stampede of multiple Pokemon species appeared, headed right for them. "AAAAH!" Treecko cried. Shinji ground his teeth, ready to fight…But the Pokemon ran right past, screaming, "SAVE US!!!!" Shinji and Treecko turned to see what had scared them…And paled.

Standing on a ledge up ahead was Raikou, the Legendary Beast of Thunder. "R-RAIKOU!!!!" Treecko cried out. Croconaw paled at the site of the Legendary Pokemon. "Heh. No problem." Shinji said with a grin. "B-But Shinji! Raikou is a LEGENDARY Pokemon! We don't stand a chance!" Treecko argued. "So what? We'll never know if we can win until we try." He said confidently. Treecko sighed and made a fighting stance. "No matter how much I may dislike it…" He said to Shinji. "…I'm with you all the way." Shinji smiled. "LETS GET HIM!"

Raikou observed the two Pokemon charging him. "Pathetic fools. They cannot beat I, the Beast of Thunder." He growled. He jumped down towards them and shouted "Thundershock!" An electric blast fired at Shinji and Treecko. The duo leaped out of the way and at Raikou. "EMBER!" "BULLET SEED!" They yelled, firing the attacks at Raikou. Raikou stood there and took all the damage. "I-It barely did anything!" Shinji cried out in shock. "That's what I was saying!" Treecko snapped. "Raikou's power is WAY more than ours!" Shinji yelled, "SHUT UP TREECKO!" Treecko looked flabbergasted. "For the last time…" Shinji snarled. "…We can win if we DON'T GIVE UP." Treecko stared at his comrade, then slowly nodded. They turned to Raikou. "Bring it on!" Shinji yelled. Raikou smirked and fired another Thundershock. Shinji actually took the blast. Everyone, including Raikou, stared in shock as Shinji took the full blast without even being blown backwards by the sheer power. Shinji smiled and yelled, "FLAMETHROWER!" He fired a very hot, very powerful blast of fire out of his mouth at Raikou.

Raikou roared in pain. "IMPOSSIBLE! HOW CAN YOU DAMAGE ME?!" He yowled. Shinji smirked. "Simple. I'm just powerful!" He dashed forward and yelled "Scratch!" He rapidly slashed at Raikou with his claws. It didn't do much, but Raikou still felt it. "THUNDER!" He roared, firing an extremely powerful electric blast at Treecko. Treecko didn't dodge in time and took the full force of the blow. "ARRRRRRGH!" He screamed. He sank to his knee's. The blast had been so powerful he was now beginning to bleed. "DON'T GIVE UP, TREECKO!" Shinji called. "NO MATTER HOW POWERFUL HE IS, DON'T GIVE IN!" Treecko stood up. Suddenly he started to glow green. "W-what?" Shinji asked. "Its…Overgrow!" Croconaw said. "Overgrow?" Shinji asked. "Yeah. When a Treecko is close to fainting, Overgrow greatly increases its power!" Croconaw said. "Cool. GET HIM TREECKO!" Shinji cheered. Treecko turned to Raikou and yelled "BULLET SEED!" This time, the seeds were twice as big, due to Treecko's power boost. Raikou roared in anger and pain. "IT WILL NOT END THIS WAY!" Raikou roared. He charged at them and sank his teeth into Shinji's arm. Shinji screamed. Since Raikou's fangs were huge, it hurt INCREDIBLY badly. "SHINJI!" Treecko cried.

Treecko jumped at Raikou, and gripped the beasts fur. He used absorb, and due to the power boost sapped twice as much HP. Raikou began panting. These two were too much. Somehow…He was losing. Suddenly Shinji glowed red! "N-no!" Raikou said. "Blaze!" Said Croconaw in surprise. Shinji pulled his arm free somehow, and ignoring the blood dripping from his arm, he opened his mouth wide and screamed as loud as he could, "FLAMETHROWERRRRRRR!" This time the flamethrower was so powerful and so huge it fired making a sound like a cannon going off! Raikou screamed in fear. The fire was so incredibly hot that if it didn't stop soon, he'd die. The fire soon died down. Raikou's face fur was nearly burned off, and some of his fur was alight. He backed away slowly…And passed out.

"We…We did it!" Treecko said. "We actually defeated Raikou!" Shinji smiled. "Admittedly…I thought he was going to beat us." The two laughed. Croconaw gaped at them. _"Incredible!" _Croconaw thought. _"These two actually defeated a Legendary Pokemon! Not even I, the Grand Gator, king of thieves has managed that!" _He grinned evilly. _"These two could be a threat to my plan. All I need is something to blackmail them with, and they'll be out of the picture."_ He cackled to himself, then said, "Come on you two, we need to get going." Shinji and Treecko nodded and started climbing the wall.

Soon they were out of Shock Canyon and back on the road to Mt. Spiral. Shinji headed down the road, eager to find out why he had become a Pokemon. Treecko followed, just as eager. And Croconaw followed as well, eager to decimate the two.

**Next time, Team Firegrass arrives at Mt. Spiral! Now they have to travel 8 treacherous floors to get to the summit and find the Great Meditite!**


	4. The Great Meditite

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: A Rip in Time

Chapter 4: The Great Meditite

The three Pokemon soon came upon Mt. Spiral. "Wow. It looks pretty big." Treecko said. "A long climb." "Well we don't have any choice." Shinji said. "We HAVE to get up there and see the Great Meditite." Treecko nodded, and Croconaw said nothing. He was too busy trying to come up with a way to get rid of Shinji and Treecko. The three headed into the mountain, ready to get to the top. They walked in, and saw that there were three different paths. "I pick…Middle path." Shinji said, heading down it. Treecko and Croconaw followed. They took one step into the room…And were surrounded by Pokemon! Pidgey's, Aipom's, and Ledyba's filled the room. "It's a monster house!" Said Treecko. "Then lets fight them!" Shinji said. He fired a flamethrower at a Ledyba, and it fell down, burnt to a crisp. Treecko fired a bunch of hails of bullet seeds at random Pokemon. Eventually the room was clear. "Look!" Treecko said, pointing at a hole in the ceiling with a vine coming down from it. Shinji grabbed the vine and climbed up to the next floor. Soon Treecko and Croconaw followed.

On the next floor, there were no Pokemon. But then Treecko stepped on a sticky trap. "Oh no!" He said. "Some of our stuff is all sticky and useless now!" "That sucks." Shinji growled. "But it doesn't matter. We have to keep moving. With that, he headed up to floor 3. On Floor 3, there was a Gastly. Treecko fired a Bullet Seed at it. It died instantly. "I guess something weakened it…" Treecko said. As they headed farther up, Treecko asked, "Shinji. What if the Great Meditite says you cant become normal again?" Shinji didn't answer. "I guess…I guess I'll just remain a Pokemon and stay with you." He said it, but he didn't sound happy. Treecko said nothing.

Soon they reached floor 7. On that floor was an Ariados nest. "We'd better be careful." Shinji said. "We might want to avoid this Ariados…Its nest covers the whole floor." Treecko nodded. Suddenly they noticed Croconaw was gone. "Uh oh. Where'd he go?" Treecko said. "Maybe Ariados got him." Shinji said. Suddenly a string shot hit Treecko. "How dare you trespass in my nest!" A voice said. Shinji looked up to see Ariados. "Trespassers are not forgiven!" Shinji fired a flamethrower. It burnt part of Ariados' web to a crisp. "AH! NO NOT MY BEAUTIFUL NEST!" Ariados screeched. He fired a hail of Poison Stings. Shinji got hit by a few. He winced in pain and fired an Ember. The attack hit Ariados in the face. The giant Spider cried out and scurried to another part of its nest in a panic. Shinji fired another flamethrower. It hit Ariados and knocked it down from its web. Ariados turned to face Shinji and used Sludge Bomb. Shinji countered with Scratch. The sludge splattered everywhere, melting some of Ariados' web. By now, the crazed Ariados was screeching "NO NO NO NOOOO!!! NOT MY WEB!" While it was distracted, Shinji rammed it with Flame Wheel, sending it flying. "Now then. Unless you want me to melt the rest of your web, tell me what you've done with Croconaw!" Shinji ordered. "OK OK! ARIADOS TELL! ARIADOS DID NOTHING, CHICKEN GATOR CLIMB ROPE TO TOP FLOOR WHEN HE SEE ARIADOS! NO LIE!" Ariados sobbed. Shinji glared at Ariados, but nodded. He used Ember to melt the web that was tied around Treecko-Ariados started moaning when he saw that-and they headed on up to the 8th floor.

Once up there, they saw Croconaw waiting and the Great Meditite sitting on the edge of a cliff, meditating! Shinji and Treecko ran up to Meditite while Croconaw rummaged through Meditite's belongings, which were hidden in a big pile behind a boulder. "Meditite!" Treecko said. "Can you tell us Shinji's future?" No response, Meditite just kept staring straight ahead. "Uh…Meditite?" Treecko said. Shinji yelled "THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS RESPOND!" He fired a flamethrower. "SHINJI! What the heck is wrong with you?!" Treecko said. "Uh...Sorry, it just happened." Shinji said. Meditite snapped out of it. He turned to them and said, "Huh? Who are you two?" Then he paused and realized he was on fire. "AAAAAH HOT HOT HOTTTT!" He cried.

After Meditite had gone out, he said, "Oh, I see. You wanted me to tell you Shinji's future?" Shinji and Treecko nodded. Meditite stared at Shinji for a while, then said, "You are not a Pokemon…You are a human, are you not?" Shinji was surprised, but he nodded. Croconaw gaped. _"WHAT?!" _He thought. _"SHINJI IS A HUMAN?! Oh, this is perfect!" _"…You have a great destiny to fulfill." Meditite said. "And you will face many great troubles…That is all I can see." Shinji was slightly nervous at hearing the last two parts. But they decided to head home.

Once they arrived home the next day, they headed into town, where a crowd of Pokemon was gathering. "What's going on?" Treecko asked a Sudowoodo. "A huge lightning bolt just hit the square and nearly killed a Hoppip!" Sudowoodo said. "The weather is so weird lately…I wish I knew what was causing it." A voice spoke up, "I know what's causing it!" Everyone gasped as they saw Croconaw. "T-That's the famous criminal Grand Gator!" One of them said. Shinji and Treecko exchanged nervous, shocked glances. "Listen, I know I'm a criminal, but I too am worried about the disasters. So, listen. I KNOW what's causing it. Listen carefully everyone…" Croconaw said. He pointed an accusing finger at Shinji. "…Because this guy is actually a human, cursed by Ninetales!" Everyone gasped. "You see, I was doing my job, stealing stuff, and this time I was stealing from Meditite. But then Shinji and Treecko asked to know Shinji's future! And Shinji admitted he was human!" Croconaw continued. "There's only one logical explanation…He is a human cursed by Ninetales to be reborn as a Pokemon after 1000 years!"

**Next time: Shinji and Treecko are chased out of town. Now its up to them to find Ninetales and discover the truth!**


End file.
